Grown Up!
by Gnozoag
Summary: After highschool everyone had gone their own way. It had been five years since everyone had meet each other. Until Akashi asked everyone to be teachers at Seirin! Not only that but the coaches for the fallen basketball team there! Shounen-Ai! ManyxKuroko!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Meeting Again Old Friends!**

.*Dingdong* "Hm?" Kuroko thought. _"Who could that be? It's really late."_ He thought. He was in the bath relaxing, around 11:00pm. Kuroko got out of the shower and put on a towel. *Dingdong Dingdong* "Okay okay I'm coming." Kuroko walked down the stairs and opened the door. It was a woman, dressed in black. She was blushing at Kuroko. Kuroko ran a hand through his wet hair."Do you...need anything?" Kuroko asked. The woman blushed even harder. Kuroko was still in his towel, so of course she would blush. Then she had remember what she had to do. She coughed a little and straighten her self out."I have a message for you." The woman said. "...okay I see. You can come in and sit down while I get dressed." The blue hair said. "Y-yes thank you." She said. She came in and sat down and looked around her.

. _"This house...is very plain!"_ she thought to her self. Kuroko came down the stairs and went in the kitchen. "U-um you don't have to do that you know!" She said. He smiled slightly."It's been a while since I had a visitor so at least let me get you something." He said. He mad tea and gave her a cup."Now...what is your message." He asked. She took a sip of the tea and thought it was delicious. "U-um its from Akashi-sempai." Kuroko was a little surprised."Akashi? What does he need from me?" Kuroko asked."He wants you to come to seirin and be a teacher there." She answered. Yes it had been 2 years since Akashi had bought seirin, and is now the chairman of the school. Everyone is now 23 years old and now had jobs. Except Kuroko. Kuroko just did part-time jobs to pay the bills.

. Kuroko did get a diploma for teaching, but never actually got to teach. Kuroko smiled a little."Sure, why not?" He said. The woman's face became brighter. "Th-thank you! My name is Saki Ichigo! It's nice to meet you." She said."It's nice to meet you too." Kuroko said."You start tomorrow! I'll come pick you up!" She said. To-tomorrow! Kuroko thought. He couldn't say anything about it, because she looked so happy. He sighed and smiled. After she left he went to bed."Tomorrows going to be a long day isn't it." He whispered to himself. But he was happy he would get to meet Akashi again.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxpxoxoxoxoxpxpxooxpxoxolxoxoxox

. *Dingdong* "Oh, she's here." Kuroko said to himself. He opened the door and she was smiling."Good morning!" She said. "Ah good morning." Kuroko said back. While they where driving to the school Kuroko had asked Saki something."Um Saki-san what do you work as?" Kuroko asked."Oh me! I'm Akashi-sempai's security." She answered."Oh that explains alot." He said.

. When they got there a man was waiting at the front."Kise-kun?" Kuroko said while getting out of the car. "Ah! Kurokochi!" Kise said. Kuroko ran up to Kise."What are you doing here?" Kuroko asked."I work here! I'm the math teacher!" Kise answered. "Anyway I'm here to bring you to Akashichi! Thank you Saki you can leave now!" Kise said, and Saki drove away. While walking Kuroko started to talk."Hey Kise-kun is the others here?" Kuroko asked."Oh! Yea everyone is here." Kise answered."Everyone as in?" Kuroko asked. "The whole gom and Kagamichi and Momoichi." Kise replied."What do they work as?" Kuroko asked again."Hmm...well like I said I'm the math teacher. Kagamichi work as the English teacher. Aominechi works as a P.E teacher. Murasakibarachi works as the History teacher. Midorimachi works as the science teacher. Momoichi works as the school nurse. And you know Akashichi is the chairman." Kise said."Do..you know what I'm going to be?" Kuroko asked."Yea, your going to be the Japanese teacher." Kise said."Oh." Kuroko said. Kuroko looked at Kise again."Kise-kun you've...became more handsome."Kuroko said. Kise looked surprised to hear that from Kuroko, and blushed. "Th-thanks!" Kise smiled. Kuroko did too.

. "Oh! Look we're here." Kise said. They were standing in front of a tall wooden door. Kise opened the door and there stood everyone. Momoi smiled and hugged Kuroko."Ah! Tetsu I missed you ssoo much!" Momoi said. "Momoi-san you're hurting me." Kuroko said."Yo Kuroko/Tetsu!" Kagami and Aomine said at the same time. They glared at each other. But they couldn't fight, not with the chairman here."Kuroko-kun its been a while." Midorima said."Ah..Kurochin..hi" Murasakibara said lazily."Tetsuya...welcome." Akashi said from begin his desk."Hello everyone...im here." Kuroko said.

. **Finally done! I always wanted to write a story like this! I hope you enjoyed this story I made. Thank you for reading this and can you guys tell me if its good or not! Thanks! And...to be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

. **Hello people! Before I start this chapter I just wanted to know who the names of some of the occs should be! Thanks!**

 **.** **Chapter 2: The First Day!**

. "Hello everyone I'm here." Kuroko said."Momoi-s-sensei please let go of Kuroko-kun!" Saki asked."Awww! Okay." Momoi pouted. She let go and ran next to Aomine."Hey Kuroko its been to long!" Kagami walked up to Kuroko."It's nice to meet you again Kagami-kun." Kuroko said."Hey Tetsu how are you? And if your wondering I'm fine." Aomine said while walking up next to Kagami."Hello Aomine-kun I'm fine thank you for asking." Kuroko replied."You two go back to your places. You too Ryouta." Akashi said clearly. They nodded and went into their formation."Tetsuya, its nice to see you." Akashi smiled."It's nice seeing to too Akashi-kun." Kuroko said. Akashi started to look serious."Tetsuya, I want you to be the Japanese teacher here." Akashi said."Yes I know Kise-kun told me." Kuroko replied. Akashi looked at Kise. Kise gulped when Akashi's eyes landed on him."Nice work Ryouta." Akashi said, then looked back at Kuroko. Kise sighed with relieve."Kuroko not only that but...a coach for the basketball team." Akashi said.

. Kuroko was a bit surprised."Um, Akashi-kun I thought aomine would be the coach." Kuroko said."Yes he is. Also everyone that is in here the coach too." Akashi said."Everyone?!" Everyone said. Kuroko was surprised that even they didn't know their selfs."Wh-why everyone here!" Momoi asked."Because each of you are talented in basketball, are you not?" Akashi said."Y-yes but everyone!" Momoi asked."Momoi-Sensei Akashi-sempai has a good reason for this." Saki said."Huh?" Momoi was confused.

. "The Seirin's basketball team has gotten lazy ever since Kuroko-kun and Kagami-sensei left. So the chairman thought that giving this school to a basketball prodigy(but not for free ?), and getting the other prodigy's here would help coach the team. After all you guys are the gom right?" Saki said. Kagami was about to say something but just pouted(poor guy!)."Gom? Thats a name I thought I would never hear again." Midorima said."Gom...that name has been forgotten for a long time Akashi-kun." Kuroko said."They probably wont even recognize us!" Momoi said."Thats fine! It is better that way." Akashi said. "Why is that?" Murasakibara asked."So they wont get too cocky. If they knew it was you guys they would just rely on you guys to do your magic to make them win." Akashi said."That!...Thats true..." Saki sighed.

. "Well I have a question for you guys." Akashi said. Everyone was listening."Are you in or out?" Akashi asked."I'm in!" Kise said."I guess so..." Momoi said."Cool, I'm in." Aomine grinned."If I get treats then okay." Murasakibara said."Yea I need this job." Midorima said."I'm on board! Anything to get into basketball again!" Kagami said. They all looked at Kuroko. Kuroko sighed and smiled."I guess I have to." Kuroko said. They all smiled and grinned.

. "Good choice you all made. If you refused I would have to use force." Akashi said. _"Thank god I said yes!"_ They all thought."Thank you all for accepting." Saki bowed."It's fine. Plus we get to play basketball again!" Kise said. Akashi smiled."You all will be starting today." Akashi said."EEHH?!" Everyone yelled. They didn't expect to do it so quickly! _"It really is going to be a long day."_ Kuroko sighed.

lsjksndjdjdkkmdbshjdbsikakakmwwkndjd

. *Chatter Chatter* Everyone in the class was talking about how the new teacher would be cool and handsome(well the girls). The guys said he would be lame and ugly. *Dingdong* The bell rung. Everyone sat down in their seats. *Clatter!* everyone looked at the door. But no one was their.

.

..

...

 _"EEEHHH!? A GHOST!"_ Everyone thought."Hello everyone i am Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko bowed in front of them. "KKKKKYYYYAAAAAA" they all screamed."How long h-have you been their!" A student asked." I just came in." Kuroko said."Y-y-you opened the door?" Another student asked."Yes." Kuroko replied. _"Is he a ghost?!"_ They all thought. Kuroko sighed. He grabbed the chalk and wrote his name up on the board."Okay now I'm going to take attendance." Kuroko said. Everyone sighed.

jdikabaknfnfiejbfjjsbndnjsknsbhdjkf

. *Dingdong* the bell rung through the empty halls that will soon be filled again."Okay see you all again tomorrow." Kuroko said to his class. Everyone left as fast as they could."Hey isn't the new teacher boring!" A boy whispered."The new teach is to ghost like!" A girl whispered. Some people were giggling while leaving. They were all talking about Kuroko. Kuroko sighed."Are kids always this rude?" Kuroko said quietly to him self. He sighed again.

 **Thank you for reading! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please give me some names for the team of the basket ball team! Thanks! And...to be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

. **Before i start the chapter I am ssooo sorry for the very long delay! I don't know why it took so long but now its here! And again sssoooo sorry!**

 **.** **Chapter 3: The New Coaches!**

. "Kurokocchi!" Kise yelled down the hall. Kuroko turned to see Kise running towards him."Kurokocchi! Lets go to the gym together!" Kise yelled, even though they were really close to each other. Kuroko looked at Kise."Sure, I don't mind Kise-kun." Kuroko answered. Kise smile grew really big."Yay!" Kise yelled again.

. *Clatter* "Sorry we're late!" Kise yelled into the gym(again)."You idiot." Aomine slaped the back of Kise's head."Ow! That hurt Aominecchi!" Kise said."Anyway we were going to introduce each other." Midoria said."That sucks" "Yea!" "Boooo" the whole team shouted."Shut up you brats!" Aomine yelled."Okay okay lets introduce each other!" Momoi said smiling like an angel."Hai~?" the students said with heart eyes and drooling."So who wants to go first!" Momoi said."I will!" A boy with dark brown hair said."Ooohhh! A brave boy you are." Momoi said. He blushed."My name is Hanasaki Yuugo." He said. He winked at Momoi and tryed to put on a sexy anime face(lol㈴6). Momoi had a sweat drop."You little brat!" Aomine said."It's okay Daiki! H-he's just expressing his self." Momoi laughed awkwardly. The student stood up."Hey I didn't do anything wrong did I?" He said grinning. Aomine trying to not get angered saw that he had a pretty nice body(for basketball of course㈴6). Aomine sighed."Why would someone like _him_ have a great build." Aomine sighed again. But thankfully Hana(just for short!) didn't hear him, and thank god it would be a disaster.㈸0

. "Hey I'm next." It was a tall guy with light brown hair."Oh! Okay what's your name!" Momoi said."Natsuki Gou. Natsuki Gou, is the name. He smiled sexy at Momoi and bowed. Aomine was getting mad again."Okay okay next?" Momoi said trying to move on."U-um...can I go?" A small boy with black hair asked. Momoi smiled at him." U-um m-my name is Tsurumi Ookuro." He smiled softly. Momoi sighed that he was normal."A-and Momoi-sensei." He got on his knees(HE'S ON HIS KNEES㈴6)."Will you marry me?" He asked. Momoi sighed. Aomine was too tired to even care anymore."Hello! My names Arisawa Ryui!" A normal looking guy said out loud. His hair color was tan. He had a big smile on his face."And can I also go after Momoi-sensei?" He asked. Momoi didn't even care any more."Ichisaki Hazusa..." They all turned to where that husky voice came from. It was a blond haired guy."Hey Momoi-sensei want to bang after this?" He grinned."You little piece of shi-" Then Aomines mouth was covered by Murasakibaras hands."...I don't think that what you would say to a lovely young teacher do you?" Kuroko said right in Ichisaki's ear. He fell out of the seat and turned around."G-g-g-GHOST!" Everyone yelled and ran to the other side of the gym. Even the group didn't know Kuroko was over there."I-I forgot how that felt." Kagami said. They all nodded.

. "Anyway, wants your name?" Kuroko pointed to a boy with grayish hair"Eh? W-well my name is Fuji Kei." He said."So where are the others Fuji-kun? I know there should be more."Kuroko asked while sitting down on a chair."W-well they all quit because they heard that there were going to be new coaches and were tried of training." He said. Kuroko sighed."Well there are enough people to make a team." Kuroko said."I guess this will do." Midoria said."Well then how about we introduce our self's!" Momoi said."As you all know I'm Momoi Saski, the school nurse!" Momoi said cheerfully. Aomine pats Momois head."I'm Aomine Daiki. Her childhood friend, and the schools P.E teach." He said."I am Midoria Shintoru. I'm the schools science teacher.""Hi..I'm the history teacher Murasakibara(forgot his first name!)""I'm Kise Ryouta! The math teacher!""I'm Kagami Taiga. The English teacher.""I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, I'm the new Japanese teacher. Its a pleasure to be here." Finally Kuroko said."Okay now lets talk about what position you want to play!" Momoi said.

. **I think its time to end here! I'm really tired itI ready 4:30! Will good night! Oh and thanks to Rizard13 I got the names(except for the the last one!)! So thank you very much! And to be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**No** **excuses**... **won't be gone again...maybe...**

 **Chapter 4: Lets meet there!**

After a long time they still couldn't find what they wanted to be. Fuji and Tsurumi wants to do anything that involves less energy. While Natsuki only want to flirt with Momoi. Arisawa, Ichisaki, and Hana wanted to be the ace. _So annoyin...how much longer..._ Kuroko thought to himself. Momoi was too tired to play nice, and Aomine didn't want to talk anymore. Midorima just didn't care anymore. Kise was crying in the corner of the gym(for being ignored). Kagami was yelling at the team. While Murasakibara got too bored and stopped listening half of the whole time. Akashi got sick and tired of hearing them complain, and through them out(not the coaches). "Tomorrow bring your gym clothes and basketball shoes!" Akashi yelled at the team, and shut the door.

After the coaches all got their stuff, they started to head home."...are they always like this?" Kuroko, still new to school, asked. "No, in class their more behaved, and calmer." Kagami answered. "That's only because they don't want to get in trouble in class. After school clubs are different..." Midorima said. They all sighed. "Why are kids so disrespectful these days." Aomine said pissed. "You were worse." Everyone said in union. "Shut up!" Aomine shouted. Kise started to laugh, making the others laugh. After talking for a while they arrived at the school gate. Before they said goodbye Momoi interrupted. "Hey you guys!" Momoi yelled next to Aomine. Aomine covered his ears. "The heck was that for Satsuki!" Aomine said. "Let's all meet tonight at 7pm at _that_ place!" Momoi said secretly. Everyone looked each other and started to laugh again.

jcidnejjdnfjejdndjekenbdbdjenejkdkxnnqkwoekjdidjcncbkdnsldlekpepo

Kuroko was running thinking he might be late. Kuroko bursted in through the doors. Everyone looked at Kuroko. They were all seated in the seats of Maji Burger. "Don't worry Kuroko your not late!" Momoi giggled. Kuroko sighed in a breath of relief. "Here I saved you a spot!" Kagami said, pointing to the open seat next to him. Kuroko sat between Kagami and Kise. "What do you all want? I'll go order it!" Momoi said. "Are you paying Momoi-san?" Midorima said counfused. "Yep! But since I'm pretty and cute I could probably get us a discount!" Momoi said confident. They all had to agree that Momoi had grown into a beautiful and attractive woman, so they didn't doubt her. Everyone ordered something normal and small...of course for Murasakibara he was going to have to pay for himself and make a list of the foods he wanted.

After ordering and getting their food, they started to talk. "Want happened to you over the years?" Kise asked Momoi. "Hm? Oh...hm...I guess I went to college and got a teaching degree like you guys did. But I guess I did teach somewhere before coming to Seirin." Momoi said. "Really? Where did you teach?" Kise asked. "I got to teach at a preschool! The kids were so adorable!" Momoi said. "What about you Kise?" Momoi asked. "Same, but after I got my teaching license, I worked as a model until Akashicchi asked me to be a teacher." Kise said. "I just played street basketball after I finished college, and the same, I became a teach after Akashi apporched me." Aomine said. "I finished college, then worked at a restaurant. I missed basketball the whole time..." Kagami said to join the conversation. "I worked as a lab assistant." Midorima said. "...I really didn't care what I would do...so I worked at a sweet shop. I got free candy." Murasakibara said very lazily. They all looked at Akashi to see what he would say. "You don't need to know do you?" Akashi said very threatening. Everyone looked away. "...you don't need to know..." Kuroko said after Akashi. Everyone looked at Kuroko and forgot that he was there.

msnncicnjdhjdkwkwpdiifjrofkfnfjfojdbsbucjvoxkzkksosmdmfjjsidfnhoalpwifjf

After eating everyone said their goodbyes and left for home. When Kuroko got home, he crashed onto his bed, and started to softly laugh. _They haven't change as much as I thought. That's a good thing...I think..._ Then Kuroko fell asleep _._ Kuroko then fell asleep, dreaming about highschool, and how crazy it was. Back where he was still young and innocent.

Jdjhdhdjendinenbdjeiklsllsknanwnjenbdjdjnrbrkkd

 **End of this chapter...yep I'm so new yet so old to this...to be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello...yep still don't have a good intro to this...but! To tell you the truth...I'm just lazy...**

 **Chapter 5: The Talk...**

Kuroko sighed as he had to go inside that classroom filled with highschool students...he knew that he would have a hard time trying to get their attention. He _was_ the phantom of the GOM. While he liked being helpful to his friends on the court, it was a huge pain outside the court. Kuroko stood in front of the door, and stared at it. Kuroko open the door, stepped inside, and walked in front of the student. Everyone looked at the door that _magically_ opened, and stared waiting for him to come in. But Kuroko was already inside the classroom, and nobody noticed. "What are you all looking at?" Kuroko teased. "WAAHHH" Everyone yelled again, turning to see Kuroko. Kuroko giggled. _Well they are pretty cute sometimes._ Kuroko then started on his lesson. Kuroko looked down in his student book info to see who was going to read first. Kuroko was surprised to see... _that_ name. Kuroko was a bit hesitant to call out his name, but he was a teacher, so he had to. "Ichisaki-san, please read from page 362, please." Kuroko said. Ichisaki glared at him threatening, and grunted. But he still stood up and read the page. He was very good at it, which surprised Kuroko. Midorima was right, they act differently in class then in after school.

jddindbdioekwnnwiwknwjkndndjdjdnd

Kuroko was walking to the office to have lunch in peace, when he suddenly bumped into Aomine. "Ah-sorry Aomine-kun." Kuroko said. "It's fine. Plus this is a great time too, I wanted to talk to you about something." Aomine said. Kuroko was a bit counfused, because Aomine looked a little upset. _Did I do something wrong?_ Kuroko thought. "Follow me." Aomine said while walking to somewhere more private.

NdicnndioappwknndjcijnvmgnkroejnwkwkeeL

"Hey guys I'm here!" Kise yelled running to the gym. Kise then felt a tension in the the mood of the gym. Aomine looked angered, while Kuroko looked depressed. Everyone else was trying to stay quiet, and get away from Aomine and Kuroko. Even the students tryed to stay away from them. Kise walked up to Kagami. "Hey what happened to them?" Kise whispered to Kagami. "I don't know, when I came into the gym it was like this." Kagami replied quietly. "Well then go ask them!" Kise whispered loudly. "I would, if I could! But Aomine looks like he could kill right now, and I don't want to be the victim!" Kagami argued quietly. "Well we won't know until we ask them." Midorima said. Murasakibara was tired of the tension, and the silence. He got up and walked up to Aomine. "Aomichin I'm tired of this, so stop being mad at Kurochin." Murasakibara said pouting. "I'm not mad at Tetsu..." Aomine said. "Then why wo-" But before Murabarasaki could finish, he was cut off by Aomine. "I said I'm not mad at Tetsuya!" Aomine yelled, standing up. Everyone was surprised that he got so mad. "S-sorry...I need...I need to cold off my head..." Aomine said leaving the gym. They all looked at Kuroko. Kuroko shook his head. "Tomorrow he'll be back to normal...I gave him permission to be this angry...sorry." Kuroko said trying to break the silence.

Akashi and Ichigo then, came in the gym. They both also felt a bad tension in the gym. Seeing Aomine outside looking angery, and Kuroko looking upset, Akashi could see that something bad had happened between the former light and shadow. He sighed. "I guess today is also cancelled, so everyone lets go home for today." Akashi said. He already knew that the rest of the day would be too intense, so he had to stop today's practice again, even through he didn't want to. Ichigo wasnt too surprised either, because she would have done the same. Everyone sighed with relief, that Akashi wasn't so cold as to put everyone through that drama. Everyone gathered their stuff and headed out, for home.

jnfifkkakowkqppkfnrjirnjfidjenjrotjyuufiowow

While Kuroko was walking home he was still in a foul mood. _It's not like Aomine could prevent it from happening...he doesn't need to feel responsible for what happened to me..._ Kuroko thought to himself quietly. He sighed as he reached his house. Kuroko pulled out his keys to unlocked the door. When he got inside he went up stairs to his room. He got his towel, and walked into the bathroom, to take a nice long hot bath, where no one could bother him. After that he went to his room, got dressed, then jumped on his soft, comfy bed of his. _Hope tomorrow would be a better day, than today..._ Kuroko soon fell asleep with that hope of not talking about that topic tomorrow.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

 **Thank you for reading! Hope you did like this little or big drama of this...and to be continued...**


End file.
